Finns Madness
by The Madman001
Summary: Sequel to Finn's Stress. After the events of Finn's Stress, this takes place 8 years into the future, see what has happened. Warning: First few Ch's are nice and friendly, later Ch's will contain blood, gore, and small sexual teems. Reader Discretion is adviced. (Don't own adventure time.)
1. What?

_**Insanity: FREEDOM FREEDOM AT LAST HAHAHA**_

"**INSANITY: Doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results." ~Albert Einstein **

Finn shaked and stirred in his sleep, then woke up gasping in air, sweating from his face that fell to the sheets of the bed , as he contemplated over the dream he just had, it was almost real, as beads of sweat ran down his neck. "Honey what's wrong." His wife asked feeling the sudden movement of the bed, as she hugged her king.

"Nothing Bonnie, just a very awful dream." Finn told his wife Queen Bubblegum, as she snuggled closer to her husband.

"Must have been awful, considering you sound scared." She said teasingly.

"Come on you know nothing scares me." Finn said he slowly moved towards his bride, as they slowly leaned towards each other as they shared a passionate kiss. As they both sat there in content in each others arms and unity till a knock on the door disturbed them. "Come in." Finn said as Bubblegum pouted over the fact it was over.

"Please tell me you're decent this time." A voice was heard through the door as it slightly opened to show an 8 year old boy open the door, he was wearing royal clothing similar to Finn's only fancier, he was wearing blue royal pants, blue buttoned up shirt, with the buttons made of gold, covered over with a plain white jacket, his skin color blue as well with blond wavy hair that reached his neck.

"Adrian B. Mertens what did I tell you about being smug." Bubblegum scolded her son.

"I wouldn't blame him much, I would blame the intelligence he gets from his mother." Finn said as he got a frown from his wife.

"Come on mom it's my birthday today, and dad said we would take me to go adventuring today." Adrian said, as Bubblegum looked towards Finn who was whistling and looking around, till Bubblegum smacked his arm.

"Ow, okay yes I promised him we would go adventuring even though you hate we do that, but come on Bonnie, I went on my first adventure when I was 6, and that was fighting a werewolf 3 times my size." Finn told her, as she still looked towards her husband.

"Fine but he better be clean when he gets back. He has to look his best if he wants one of the princesses to be his future wife one day." Bubblegum said, as Adrian groaned from his moms wanting to have a future wife ready when he was barely 8. As she ignored the noise her son made, Bubblegum got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door, as Finn and his son looked at each other.

"OH YEAH." They screamed and fist pumped.

"So dad were to." Adrian asked his father being pumped for anything that involved not being in the castle and reading.

"Well first change clothes then well see where we'll go, and I'll change as well then see you at the Castle's gates okay." Finn said to his son.

"Yeah." Adrian said and ran out of the room, as Finn thought to himself if he was that energetic when he was a boy, he got out of bed and walked inside the bathroom.

"Finn I'm in here." Bubblegum yelled as she was taking a shower.

"Bubblegum why you so worried, besides I've seen all of you already." Finn said as he looked at himself in the mirror he was 21 years old he was suppose to be 26, but Bubblegum made a serum that helped slow his aging so he could be with her, but still didn't stop his body growth he was 5ft 8in, had shortened hair to his neck like his sons, 12 pack, and firm biceps and abs, he had small amount of hair growing to a 5 o'clock shadow.

"Still there's something called boundaries." Bubblegum said as Finn smirked at her response as he began to take off his clothes till he was naked, as he slowly stepped inside the bathtub making sure not to make any noise as he slipped past the curtains. He slowly creeped behind Bubblegum, then grabbed her from behind, as Bubblegum let out a gasp.

"Finn what are you doing." Bubblegum asked.

"Being romantic." Finn answered still holding her.

"Finn I don't get how..." Bubblegum couldn't continue as Finn started to kiss her neck passionately, leaving behind hickeys, as Finn played with Bubblegum's breast a little slightly pinching her nipples, as she quivered at his touch, as Finn's hand slowly moved south, as he stroked her sensitive area, as it sent a feeling of bliss up her spine, as she let out small moans. Finn continued to stroke her area, placing a finger inside her as she moaned out his name, as she bit her lower lip as she felt pleasure, then in a flash went away to see Finn getting out of the tub. "Finn." Bubblegum said with disappointment and wanting.

"Sorry Bonnie but I do have to meet Adrian at the gates, so you'll have to satisfy yourself for now." Finn said as he placed some good clothes on.

"Finn you tease." Bubblegum said at him annoyed.

"Oh I'm the tease, say's my hot wife that shows herself in hot dresses, and walks seductively when I'm watching." Finn says as he places his last of his clothing on as Bubblegum let' out a 'hmph.'

"Finn you pervert." Bubblegum says playfully.

"Only towards you honey, and don't worry. I'll give you the rest when I come back, and the party is over." Finn whispers the last part as he exists the bathroom, as Bubblegum's legs feel wobbly, and mind raced with thoughts and images to what Finn will do to her.

"Glob I hope the party goes fast this year." Bubblegum tells herself as she continues to shower still thinking of what Finn said to her.

Adrian was waiting impatiently at the Castle's Gates, he was wearing his usual clothing considering he had plenty to ruin and his mother wouldn't know he could have his clothes breathed upon by a dragon and still have clothes to put on. "Impatient aren't we." Adrian turned to see his dad wearing plain jeans, normal blue shirt and a black cloak?

"Uh dad why are you wearing a cloak?" Adrian asked.

"Better question is why aren't you." Finn asked in response as he throws his son a similar cloak, as Adrian looks at it weirdly then slowly places the cloak on, then concealed himself to not be noticeable.

"I still don't get you." Adrian said.

"Think about it son how many Kings and Princes do you see going out in adventures." Finn asked his son.

"None." Adrian answered.

"Exactly and it has to stay that way, why, not even I know. But I do know this, if news gets out of us going somewhere dangerous your mother will kill us both." Finn told him.

"Wait, DANGEROUS."Adrian asked excitedly, as Finn shushed him to be quiet.

"Yes, look I found this map deep within the library, it was locked with hundreds of locks magically sealed to be kept there forever. So it has to be somewhere that shouldn't be gone to ever" Finn told him.

"How did you get it then." Adrian asked.

"I took the whole thing." Finn answered as he pulled out a map with chains and locks around it, and the chains were holding a platform that seemed to be ripped off it's resting place as the chains magically wrapped around the platform and the map, as Adrian looked at his dad in disbelief then face palmed himself.

"You couldn't have called a wizard to take off the spells like Simon for instance." Adrian tried to negotiate.

"Nah he asks too many questions, plus this way we will be forced to hurry before your mother finds out, ready run for it." Finn said sprinting out of the Kingdom through the cotton candy trees.

"Wait, what, Dad." Adrian yelled after his father, to a place they wished they never found.

_**Insanity: To all of you reading this, Madman is gone, that is all.**_


	2. Adventure

**_Insanity: REVIEW TIME_**

**_ 2.0: One Madman isn't here, if you know what he's planning tell me, cause I got no idea what he's going to do, and what's Finn going to do, read and find out._**

**_Random quest: Maybe but still._**

**_Delusion: Thank you_**

**_molly-marie-kat-death: Thank you and he's gone...for the mean time anyways, hopefully forever._**

**_He23t: What can you tell?_**

**_The Nephilim king Michael: Just this._**

**_Bleeding of Life: No, I mean yes, I mean, ...eh still._**

**_Christopher: Read and find out_**

Bubblegum was finished with her bath as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing her usual attire of a pink dress. She went towards the window as she looked over her kingdom. "Princess your food is ready." Peppermint Butler said as he walked in with a plate full of food, containing toasted bread, scrambled eggs, 2 glasses one containing orange juice, the other bug milk.

"Thank you Peppermint, you can leave it at the bed."Bubblegum said not correcting him in the matter she was now a Queen.

"So no side effects." Peppermint asked, Bubblegum fully aware what he was asking.

"No, same as alway- no he's fine." Bubblegum said, as Peppermint caught the sudden pause.

"Something you're not telling me." Peppermint questioned.

"Well he had a nightmare, that's all, nothing to look too deep into." Bubblegum assured him.

"Bubblegum you know you should take everything into consideration. Finn's mind may have been blocked off of any memory he has done, as well as erasing everything leading for him to remember. But still the consequences could be disastrous, the Lich still remains dormant within his mind, but as soon as he remembers, all hell will break loose." Peppermint told her.

"I know...I know." Bubblegum said as she remembered the night 8 years ago.

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU ALL" Finn screamed as a flash of light went through the room he was contained, as his body twitched and jerked as electricity flowed through his brain. Apparently the only solution was electro shock therapy, only a little more powerful. The plan is that we'll erase the memories that have been the biggest impacts, then we'll fill them in with fake ones that we will provide for him. It's a good thing this was an isolated incident or else we would have erased everything.

"So once this is-"

"Yes Finn will have no memory of what has happened since the day he went to your house." Bubblegum said cutting Marceline off.

"Well can you erase everything involving me as well." Marceline asked of her.

"If you want yes." Bubblegum said without a second thought.

"Thanks." Marceline said as she floated out of the room, as she looked at Finn one last time. "I love you." She whispered to herself, as she left with a trail of tears running down her cheeks.

"So my bro will be back to normal right." Jake asked hopefully.

"Yes, at long as no one makes him fully remember of what he has done, he shall be back to normal and everything else will be a lie for him to be normal again." Bubblegum assured them.

"And what do you ask for in return." Jake asked knowing the Princess will be wanting something for her co-operation and help.

"I want my child to have the father he deserves by his side." Bubblegum said as Jake pondered whether it was a good idea.

"Fine, but if I see one bruise on either Finn, or my future nephew I will-"

"Relax I won't do anything, I royal promise." Princess Bubblegum promised, as Jake looked over to his brother who was still shaking violently do to the electrical currents going through his body.

"Glob be with you brother." Jake whispered

**~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~**

"He seemed fine when he left, no sign of him getting his memories back so everything shall be fine as long as no one is stupid enough to tell him, good thing we had Cinnamon Bun removed just in case. Also even though it's way over do, where did you send Cinnamon Bun anyways?" Bubblegum asked.

"Fire Kingdom, and shortly after he and Flame Princess took over the Fire Kingdom." Peppermint said.

"What when did this happen?" Bubblegum asked.

"Literally 20 minutes after Cinnamon Bun stepped foot into the Fire Kingdom. 8 years ago." Peppermint told her.

"Why was I not told." Bubblegum asked for the lack of information given to her.

"You were told, you were just distracted with the child and Finn to notice, or even hear." Peppermint told her.

"Still you have nothing to worry about, as long as no one makes him remember, Finn shall remain himself I guess. And as long as Adrian remembers what to do when Finn starts acting crazy, he'll be fine." Bubblegum said looking at the ground to see preparations for the party already beginning.

"You should have handed him a miniature version of your Ball Blam Burglerber instead." Peppermint muttered as he got out of the room.

**~~Finn & Adrian~~~~~~~**

Finn and Adrian were coming up to the spot as they read the map correctly, as they were short out of breath as they breathed heavily from all the running. "Dad..mind explaining why we...had to run all the way..over here." Adrian asked as he leaned on a tree.

"Cause son your party starts at 4:00. It was 9:00a.m when we left, it took 2 hours getting here, so it will take the same going back, meaning we would only have 45 min to go inside the cave, then the same coming back out, giving us an 1 hr, and 30 min extra if were lucky to take a shower clean up, and be ready at the party." Finn said as Adrian looked at him questionably.

"Dad, how did you get so good at math?" Adrian asked as Finn looked around embarrassed.

"Let's just say, your mother didn't just make you do homework." Finn said, as Adrian began to break out in laughter. "Word of advice son, don't marry a braniac."

"Dully noted." Adrian said then his laughter turned to a frown.

"What's a matter son?" Finn asked concern for his child.

"Why does mom want me to be choosing a bride. I'm 8 for glob's sake." Adrian said frustrated.

"Son she just wants what's best for you." Finn tried to be supportive.

"Then what's next, to have a child at age 12." Adrian asked.

"Whoa, whoa, okay how about this, I'll talk to her to let down on this princess thing how about that." Finn negotiated.

"Fine, can you also negotiate that I won't have to dance with any princess's." Adrian asked for he didn't like dancing with them. They always seemed to be getting too close, or simply step on his shoes.

"That's something everyone has to do, especially the birthday boy." Finn said as he got a tired sigh from his son. "Now come on cheer up son, we're here aren't we let's go." Finn said motioning his son to go forward.

"Well at least we get to- oh you have to be kidding me." Adrian said as he looked over a bush towards the destination in hand.

"What, what is it." Finn asked as he then looked to see the place was crawling with guards, but the most odd thing was, there were guards from every kingdom there. Slime, Muscle, Berry, Candy, Crystal, Turtle, Ice, Fire, even the Cute Kingdom was there patrolling the place, and many more.

"Wow mom thought ahead, or this place really is important." Adrian said looking at the place. "So do we go say were here for an inspection or what." Adrian asked looking over at all the guards.

"No, we'll be back tomorrow, I know I promised you an adventure, but if we go in there, here the results. We wear our hoods and walk in, we'll be killed without warning. We go in there without our hoods we'll get the crud kicked out of us."

"What why?" Adrian asked.

"Look at their patches." Finn said, as Adrian looked at the patches the letters RE on them. As Adrian remembered this from one of his lessons, the RE stands for the Removed Elite, the best from the Kingdoms removed for being too good at their jobs, and take it too seriously. Don't care whether royal or peasant they treat everyone the same, including punishments.

"Oh, we can pretty much get killed here huh." Adrian said now whispering.

"Yeah come on let's go we'll come back later I promise." Finn said as Adrian followed, as they simply walked back to the Candy Kingdom.

Once there the two just pretty much prepared for the party, and placed the clothes that was lain for them. Finn wore a black royal tux, cufflinks, and buttons made out of gold, as he wore a white shirt underneath, hair combed back, and wore the thing he dreaded the most, the crown. He didn't like it but he had no choice, King had to. "Well you seem well fitted into your tux." Bubblegum said a Finn turned around to see Bubblegum wearing a stylish pink dress like the one in "The Creeps." As her hair was nicely tied behind her head, as a few strands of hair were on her side curled up.

"Are you trying to seduce me." Finn asked.

"Why is it every time I come in here I die a little inside." Adrian asked as Finn, and Bubblegum noticed his presence at the door, wearing a similar suit like Finn's except color black.

"Adrian why are you here." Bubblegum asked.

"Seeing if this was all right." Adrian asked referring to his clothing.

"Oh yes, in that you'll definitely-" The rest of Bubblegum's words were muffled by Finn's hand over her mouth.

"It's all right son, go on ahead and enjoy yourself, we'll be out in a little while." Finn told Adrian as he walked away.

"Finn." Bubblegum said slightly annoyed.

"We need to talk." Finn told her.

Finn, and Bubblegum were seated on their thrones as they saw the party unfold. "Can I at least-"

"No."

"Could I-"

"No."

"Can I-"

"No Bonnie, let our boy grow up on his own." Finn told her, as she sat in her chair. Adrian was slow dancing with a girl from the Water Kingdom, his suit made for the occasion of any girl from any kingdom so it wouldn't be ruined. As he was dancing and the girl was getting a little too close, he saw 3 familiar figures from the corner of his eyes, he stopped dancing with the Princess and ran towards the doors.

"Adrian what's up." Asked Nathan as high fived his best friend. Nathan was wearing a silver colored suit, he seemed only a slight older about 10-11, having his body upgraded to resemble 'growing up'. Next to him a green colored girl wearing a red flowing dress that went to the floor, age 9 by what she looked like.

"Hi Nathan, how's it been." Marcy asked as she gave him a quick hug.

"Nathan. You've grown." Simon asked wearing a light blue tux, and a bow tie.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you guys are here." Nathan said as his parents got closer.

"Simon, how have you been." Finn asked with an ecstatic voice.

"Finn, I've been fine, except taking care of these little monsters have been a handful." Simon said jokingly as he got glares and grumbles from the two. "Still, how have things been on your end." Simon asked, in a way signaling over to Bubblegum what he really meant on Finn's end.

"Everything's been fine, nothing new." Bubblegum answered.

"Well then, shouldn't the party boy be out having fun." Simon asked, as the three kids already left running off to somewhere, as the grownups went to enjoy the rest of the festivities. As a dark figure looked upon the crowd unseen to anybody, as it roamed around keeping particular eye on Finn.

**_Insanity: You know what to do. And if the reviews satisfy me, I shall place an update for this story on Thanksgiving(Thursday), and again on Sunday. So review._**


End file.
